La Confesión de mi mejor amigo
by nessierock03
Summary: Los mejores amigos.. ambos sentados en su banca especial, ella enamorada de el a sabiendas de que no es correspondida y el con una confesión que hacerle, algo que desde hace meses tiene atorado entre pecho y espalda. Mi primer E/B denle una oportunidad


Esa mañana todo había transcurrido normal, había salido un poco estresada de mi clase de cálculo y me disponía a comer algo en la cafetería, no me vendría nada mal un poco de fuerza para continuar con mi odiado lunes, y es que tener cálculo y educación física en el mismo día era una tortura para mí.

Entre a la cafetería buscando con la mirada la mesa que habían escogido para este día mis amigos, divise en una de las del centro a los chicos, eligieron una de las mesas mas céntricas. Y es que ellos no pueden dejar de ser el centro de atracción nunca. Aun me pregunto como es que siendo un grupo tan selecto de chicos populares sean mis amigos, siendo yo una torpe y despistada chica. Pero en fin, me dirigí hacia ellos y el único que se percato de mí mientras me acercaba fue mi mejor amigo Edward. Me recibió con una cálida sonrisa de lado y me guiñaba el ojo. Típico en el.

-Hola Bella! ¿Que tal tu clase de calculo?- Alice, mi querida enana hiperactiva me saluda con un gran abrazo.

-Es un asco no entender nada, pero creo que Ángela me ayudara en el examen- Respondía mientras saludaba a todos de beso, mas por educación que por otra cosa, la verdad solo saludaba así a Ed y a Alice, a Emmett algunas veces y a los gemelos Hale: Jasper y Rosalie solo por educación. Esos eran mis amigos.

–Yo también puedo explicarte, solo tienes que pedirlo, puedo ir esta noche a tu casa, claro si a ti y Charlie no les molesta invitarme a cenar- Edward era muy bueno en las materias que tenían que ver con números, así que ¿porque no?

–Charlie no vendrá esta noche a cenar así que solo seremos tu y yo y por supuesto no me molesta, puedes como a las 6:00 pm?- Emmett empezó a darle codazos a Jasper mientras que ambos disimulaban una risita y Alice se hacia la que no oye nada mientras compraba zapatos por internet en su portátil. Rose.. Bueno ella leía mientras que le importaba poco lo demás excepto golpear a su novio Emmett por sus indiscreciones.

–Perfecto, nos vemos a las 6:00 pm en tu casa haz algo rico para cenar- sonrió y siguió comiendo, yo me sonroje al reconocer el motivo de la risita de Emmett y es que esto parecía mas una cita de novios que de amigos. ¿Porque diablos mi mejor amigo y amor platónico era tan encantador?

Ah si! Olvide mencionar que estoy enamorada de el? Si que estúpido cliché, la niña torpe, que es la mejor amiga del chico sexi y popular y de paso esta enamorada de el aunque sabe que jamás funcionara.

La mayoría ya se imaginara una historia mas donde la chica descubre que el chico también la ama porque es diferente, especial y de paso su mejor amiga. Ja! Permítanme advertirles que esto no es una de esas historias, pero mejor les sigo contando.

Después del almuerzo Alice se fue con Jasper a su clase de historia y Rose se llevo a Emmett a la biblioteca a fuerza de chantaje, todos nos preguntamos como una chica tan inteligente esta con Emmett, pero eso ya queda de parte de ellos, yo por mi parte caminaba por el pasillo hablando con Edward de el ultimo libro que compre era un poco diferente a lo ya estaba acostumbrada.

–Así que el Club de Los Corazones Solitarios, una gran canción de los Beattles- veía al vacio como reproduciendo la canción en su cabeza.

–Lo gracioso es aunque el club fue inspirado en esa canción no tiene mucho que ver, los personajes son muy interesantes, las visiones de cómo el amor puede cambiar a una chica son muy reales a pesar de que a primera impresión parecen solo cosas de niñitas, la mayoría de los casos son comunes.- estaba fascinada con el libro.

–Wooo! Es extraño oírte hablar así de un libro que no tenga más de 50 años de publicación-

–Claro! Habla el chico cuya música favorita es la clásica y su sonata favorita es mas vieja que el que la escribió?-

–Eso ni si quiera tiene sentido Bella!- se reía de mi, odiaba su sonrisa perfecta.

–Vamos Edward, desde cuando algo en mi tiene sentido?-

-Touche!- me concedió el.

-Edward! Mira la hora! Entra a Biología antes de que…- ¡Tarde! ya el profesor había cerrado la puerta del laboratorio, lo significa que Edward perdería la clase.

–Mierd...- se mordió la lengua antes de terminar –Perderé 4 horas de clases, ¿que hare mientras tanto?- la pregunta era mas para si mismo que para mi.

–Yo perderé 4 horas de Educación Física también, así adelantamos mi tarea de cálculo- ok, simplemente no quería ver esa clase y si eso implicaba pasar mas tiempo con Edward ¿porque no?

–¿Lo harías por mi?- puso la cara de perrito muy al estilo Alice, me mataba que hiciera eso.

–Seeh…-meditando un poco- No la verdad es que lo hago porque no quiero ver Voleibol con Jessica Stanley haciendo servicio, si entro a esa clase seguro salgo con la nariz rota!- eso también era cierto.

–Bueno, vamos al jardín, a nuestra banca de siempre- Pues si, para envidia de mas de la mitad de las chicas de la secundaria, la torpe y poco agraciada Bella Swan tenia su propio lugar especial con Edward Cullen, allí hemos hablado de tantas cosas, hemos confesado tantos pensamientos, así que cuando me pidió ir allá me imagine que quería hablarme de algo importante.

Lo seguí en silencio imaginando de que quería hablarme, el iba tarareando una canción, My Hero si no me equivoco. Llegamos a la banca bajo el viejo pino de la secundaria. Y espere a que empezara.

–Bella? Tu, que opinas de las chicas con las que he salido? Digo, ¿alguna de ellas te pareció la indicada para mi?- No me esperaba eso, pero bueno ya que el lo menciona.

–Si te soy sincera solo recuerdo el nombre de las 3 últimas, con ninguna duras más de un mes a excepción de Tanya con la que duraste 5 para sorpresa de todos, pero bueno, Cintia era una chica simpática pero seamos sinceros solo era otra rubia sin cerebro para tu lista, Hilary era muy pedante, y mas egocéntrica que tu y eso es decir bastante, tu ego y el de ella no cabían en la misma habitación y Lorena.. Bueno con ella no cruce mas de dos palabras, era algo tímida y un poco menor, tal vez por eso no sentía bien con nosotros. En conclusión ninguna era para ti, debes buscar a alguien con el que te sientas bien, que seas tu, que se lleve con tus amigos y que este contigo en cualquier circunstancia.- Si lo notaron, en serio no me describía a mi a propósito, es solo que yo espero que así sea la chica para Edward.

–Gracias por ser tan sincera Bella, por eso te amo- auch! Como esas palabras pueden poner feliz a mi corazón en un momento y luego cuando este se da cuenta de que ese amor no es como el suyo lo parte otra vez.

–Para estamos las mejores amigas, no- ¡Hipócrita! Me gritaba mi conciencia, la verdad así me sentía.

–¿ Bella como vas con Jacob? ¿Sigue llamándote cada noche?- note cierto toque de curiosidad en su voz. –Pues, no se, el me gusta, es tierno, me la paso bien con el y si me sigue llamando cada noche para recordarme que me espera pero…- .

–Eso no te parece suficiente para iniciar una relación, porque tu corazón espera algo más- termino el por mi, y es que esa era la excusa que le daba a cualquier chico para no aceptar nada, pero Jake era diferente, el era dulce, encantador, sencillo, aventurero y alegre y tenia muchas cualidades espectaculares que ni soñando tendría Edward Cullen y aun así no me sentía segura de darle una oportunidad, el era demasiado especial como para hacerle daño.

–Exacto Edward, aunque siento que Jake podría convencerme si…- volvió a interrumpir para terminar la frase por mi.

–Si tan solo no existiera ese chico misterioso que si amas pero el no se da cuenta- el sabia que había alguien, y también sabia que era cercano pero como idiota.. Digo hombre que es no se daba cuenta que era el.

–También tienes la razón, pero creo que pronto o me rendiré yo y aceptare que es un idiota que no me merece- si sentía muy bien decirle eso en su cara aunque no supiera que era para el – o se rendirá Jacob asumiendo por fin que yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para el.

–No digas eso Bella, a pesar de que no es muy de mi agrado Jacob es buen chico y se que tu puedes llegar a quererlo y tu eres mas que suficiente buena para el y sobre el otro idiota si tan solo me dijeras quien es te aseguro que lo buscaría para partirle la cara, es imposible que alguien no se de cuenta de lo valiosa y hermosa que eres- Ja! Si supieras Edward!

–Bueno y no creo que me hayas traído precisamente a este sitio para hablar de mi y mis problemas con Jacob, dime de querías hablar Ed, se que quieres desahogarte- Esa tarde note que Edward se sentía ahogado por algo, y como siempre yo estaría para ayudarlo y aconsejarlo, pero jamás me espere eso.

–Ok, pero decide, ¿lo quieres saber con o sin anestesia?- pensé que si me lo decía sin rodeos seria mejor así que asentí en silencio mientras que esperaba a que continuara, que equivocada estaba -Bella... Soy Bisexual!- Susurro, pero aun así lo oí perfectamente, me quede petrificada cerré la boca el me veía como disculpándose, sin levantar mucho el rostro ni verme a los ojos, se sentía apenado.

–Edward Anthony Cullen podrías repetir lo que dijiste, por favor, mi cerebro necesita registrar bien la información- hable pausada y calmadamente, tomando respiraciones y tratando de sonar lo mas serena posible. Su cara y sus gestos de nerviosismo me mostraban que no jugaba, mi corazón se detuvo, se rompió y siguió latiendo y amándolo con cada pedacito, aun después de esa confesión.

–Bella, lo siento, se que te decepciona, pero…-

-Cállate Edward! No tienes que disculparte, no me decepcionas, tal vez me impactaste o me sorprendiste. Pero ahora solo quiero que me expliques, ¿cuando te diste cuenta? o ¿porque llegas a esa conclusión? o como sea que se formule la pregunta concretamente- . Me abrazo y me beso en la coronilla como siempre lo había hecho, pero ahora había algo distinto, ahora siempre sentiría o encontraría algo distinto porque ahora sabia que el era distinto a lo que yo creí durante años.

–Bella esto también es complicado para mi, estoy confundido, por años he salido con chicas, me he besado con ellas, me he acostado con muchas pero aunque me ha gustado y he disfrutado al final siempre me siento vacio. Una sensación extraña, que no podría explicarte- me abrazo mas fuerte y entendí que quien necesitaba un abrazo era el y no yo. El estaba confundido y necesitaba de mi para encontrarse y sin importar los resultados yo lo ayudaría, la aceptaría y lo amaría.

–Pero solo por eso crees que eres Bisexual? Digo eso puede ser algo normal a menos de que…- no pude terminar.

–Bueno yo, no he estado con ningún chico pero, hace unas semanas antes de terminar con Lorena, salí a Seattle y en la disco donde fui conocí a un chico, agradable, parecía normal solo un chico mas con el que podía hablar de música y otras cosas como el futbol, pero ambos estábamos tomando y de pronto la conversación llego a un punto donde hablábamos del amor, que era difícil encontrar a la chica indicada, que era algo hermoso amar si era correspondido y de pronto ya nos estábamos besando, fue algo diferente a cualquier otro beso, fue intenso y me encanto mas que muchos o todos los labios que había probado antes-

Me destrozaban por dentro todas y cada una de sus palabras, sentía que me moría, no quería oírlo mas, quería huir, correr lejos o golpearlo para que se callara y se diera cuanta del daño que me hacia. ¿Porque de todas las personas del mundo me escogió a mi? Ah! Claro! Porque la imbécil de Isabella Swan no se conforma con ser un cero a al izquierda en la vida del hombre que ama, si no que tiene que convertirse en su confidente, amiga y concejera para siempre salir lastimada, porque mi masoquismo es tal, que allí seguía abrazándolo, acariciando sus cabellos y oyéndolo decirme que se sentía mal por su confusión mientras seguía tragándome mi dolor y esperaba decir algo sensato.

–Ed, no se que decirte, aun estoy en proceso de asimilarlo, pero quiero que sepas que sin importar si eres Gay, Heterosexual o un extraterrestre si te da la gana yo estaré siempre para ti y te amare y aceptare siempre.- El levanto su cara, me vio con esa sonrisa de lado que amo y me volvió a abrazar, el necesitaba de alguien – ¿Has vuelto a ver a ese chico? ¿Has sabido algo mas de el?-

–Su nombre es Derek y no lo he vuelto a ver, pero desde esa noche hablamos a veces por teléfono, no se que me esta pasando con el, esto es demasiado confuso para mi- aun estaba recostado sobre mi pecho, aun abrazados, era mejor que tener que verle la cara mientras hablaba de… Derek!

…

Pasaron varios días desde aquella conversación, hablaba con Edward por chat en las noches y trataba de sonar lo mas normal posible, pero era obvio para todos que ya nada era normal, Edward estaba dolido y me lo hacia saber cada oportunidad que tenia, pero que tan masoquista puede ser una persona o que tan fuerte, me refiero a que tan masoquista se debe ser como para querer oír hablar al hombre que ama de lo que siente por alguien mas y que de paso es otro hombre o que tan fuere se debe ser como para verlo a la cara y oírlo sin que las lagrimas inunden tus ojos. Es que ni **Tracy**1 podría comprenderme en esto. La noche del jueves creo que fue la que marco el principio del fin a nuestra extraña historia.

_**Srta. Isabella S. dice: **_

_**Jacob porq insiste? Sabes q no kiero hacerte daño! :S**_

_**Jake Wolf Black dice:**_

_**Bella solo kiero hacerte feliz, no me haras daño! Además, no crees q es hora d q tu también dejes d sufrir por el idiota d Cullen? **_

_**Q pasa si soy yo kien puede ayudarte a olvidarlo? u.u**_

_**Srta. Isabella S. dice: **_

_**Q dices Jake? Q tiene q ver Edward en esto? O.O**_

_**Jake Wolf Black dice:**_

_**Por Dios Bella! El único idiota q no se ha dado cuenta d q lo amas es el! Si es tan ciego como para no ver tu amor no creo q valga la pena seguir sufriendo por el! Te Amo Isabella **__**y estoy dispuesto a todo por ti!**_

_**Estoy dispuesto a esperarte hasta q t des cuenta q no vale la pena… buenas noches Bella! Espero q lo pienses bien y tal vez también espero una respuesta! **_

_**Duerme bien.**_

_**Srta. Isabella S. dice: **_

_**Pero Jake! Yo… solo kiero q tu no sufras! **_

Y así termino mi conversación con Jake, antes de eso había hablado con Edward, el me había pedido una explicación de porque lo estaba evitando, de porque ahora me sentaba con Ángela y Ben, de porque falte el martes y sobre todo me pedía perdón si era por su confesión, me dijo que lamentaba incomodarme, pero en mi era la única persona que creyó capaz de entenderlo.

Eso me partió el alma, se suponía que yo como su mejor amiga tenia que entenderlo y apoyarlo y quererlo fuese como fuese. Así que acorde con el de vernos en la hora del almuerzo para aclarar las cosas, aunque yo ni si quiera estuviese segura de que le aclararía, creo que no podía llegar de repente y decirle:

"_hey Ed, discúlpame por esquivarte y alejarme, es que no soy tan masoquista como para estar contigo sabiendo que te amo como a nadie y tu no a mi porque eres gay, digo! Bisexual!" _

Seria muy idiota de mi parte hacer eso, aunque no niego que pensé que seria divertido en cierto modo ver su expresión después de semejante confesión.

Me acosté en mi cama, me puse mis audífonos mientras reproducía en mi celular la canción Ignorance de Paramore, así me dormí, pensando en que haría con Edward y si seria lo correcto contestar a Jacob.

…

Viernes 7 de Octubre, 12:22 pm

Estaba registrando la fecha y hora exacta donde todo cambiaria entre nosotros, pues al llegar al sitio de encuentro, específicamente nuestra banca, vi a Edward sentado impaciente, se veía igual que siempre, estresado y lindo, ¿peor que esperaba que fuera diferente? Era tonto creer que el estaría maquillado o pensando en su cabello, el solo era el mismo Edward de siempre, solo que un poco confundido en cuanto a sus preferencias sexuales.

Me acerque un tanto dudosa y una vez mas el me recibía con su típica sonrisa de lado, haciéndome suspirar un momento.

–Bella! Hola… como estas?- estaba un tanto incomodo, imagino que igual que yo presentía que algo no grato saldría de aquí.

–Hola! Un poco cansada he estado estudiando para el examen de cálculo, Ángela y Ben me han ayudado mucho, por eso me he sentado con ellos estos días, y tu que tal? Como vas con biología?- iba bien, sin que preguntara le había dado un buen motivo de porque no me sentaba con ellos y de paso respondía a una de sus preguntas aun no formuladas.

–Súper, el profesor aun me odia por la rana que Emmett le lanzo y sigue pensando que soy yo el culpable! Pero sabes que yo también quería ayudarte con tu examen de cálculo- bueno ahora si tenía que ser mas clara y tenia que hacerle saber la decisión que había tomado en la madrugada y que había afianzado en el transcurso de la mañana.

–La verdad Edward, me siento incomoda con esta situación y creo que para no lastimarte con mi conducta diferente hacia ti, creo que tu también necesitas tu espacio para pensar y descubrirte y tal vez yo con mis opiniones no te ayude y en cambio te puedo confundir mas- no mentía, solo obviaba las razones mas concretas tratando de ser lo mas objetiva y dejando aun lado mis emociones, aunque con cada palabra apretaba los puños enterrando las uñas en mi palma.

–Bella te necesito, si en serio debo redescubrirme necesitare de ti, tu me conoces mejor que yo! Y que podrías hacer tu para confundirme, no me dejes en este momento Bella, jamás pensé que tu me darías la espalda cuando mas te necesito, recurrí a ti pensando que tu serias diferente, que tu no me juzgarías pero me equivoque contigo Isabella y no sabes cuanto me duele- sus palabras estaban cargadas de rabia, dolor, angustia y decepción sus ojos enrojecían tratando de contener las lagrimas y su tono de voz y la acides en ella aumentaba con cada palabra.

Él me estaba diciendo que yo era la mala? Él que me había hecho sufrir en silencio durante 3 años y me había destruido el corazón hace tan solo 5 días, eso en serio me hizo explotar, me levante totalmente roja de la ira, con las lágrimas traicioneras acumulándose en mis ojos sin nada que las detuviera para que corrieran mojando mi cara.

–¿Que yo te conozco mejor que nadie? ¿Que me necesitas? Por favor Edward yo creía conocerte, pero fíjate hace 4 días me sorprendiste con tu bisexualidad, tu no me necesitas a mi, necesitas un psicólogo alguien que te oriente! Quiere que sea sincera y te diga la verdadera razón?- Escupía las palabras con rabia y dolor, de momentos perdía la fuerza en la voz y el me veía expectante.

–Te agradecería que me dijeras la verdadera razón Isabella- seguía con tono acido y aun intentaba contener las lagrimas pero una que otra escapaba y corría por sus perfectas mejillas y ahora el también se había puesto de pie de frente a mi, muy cerca, como para oír a la perfección lo que le diría.

Al verlo así tan cerca de mi, no me contuve le salte encima y lo bese como jamás en la vida había besado a nadie, el se quedo petrificado por varios segundo, yo continúe besando con toda la intensidad que tenia en mi, lo acerque aun mas a mi tomándolo bruscamente de sus cabellos, ahora el también correspondía al beso, sin ningún tipo de cuidado mi lengua irrumpió su boca, sus boca entera era exquisita, ese aroma a mentas que por mucho había percibido cuando hablábamos lo percibía mejor ahora, el también me abrazaba fuerte contra su pecho y el beso empezaba a cambiar de intenso a desesperado y frenético, mis lagrimas y las suyas continuaban brotando, las de el aun desconozco el motivo pero las mías eran porque sentía que tal vez comparaba mi beso con el de aquel otro chico, me despegue de el de una manera muy brusca y el parecía estar sin aliento, yo simplemente me limpie mi boca con el dorso de mi mano. Y saque fuerzas para gritar las últimas palabras que le dije a Edward Cullen.

–Si me alejo de ti y no quiero verte mas, es ¡PORQUE TE AMO IDIOTA! Y jamás podría soportar, jamás seria tan masoquista como para continuar siendo tu amiga mientras que te veo con otra persona y menos si es hombre, he soportado durante 3 años verte desfilar delante de mi con miles de chicas, pero lo soporte porque siempre pensé que ellas siendo mas bonitas, carismáticas e inteligente te harían mas feliz de lo que yo puedo, pero verte con otro tipo seria demasiado para mi y sabes que necesitas ayuda pero si un día te das cuenta de que no eres bisexual y que hay alguna mujer que te puede hacer feliz, recuerda que pude haber sido yo, pero ya no lo seré porque seguiré mi vida y eso implica dejar mi pasado atrás y el amor que siento por ti también, es mas le daré una oportunidad a Jacob. Creo que con el tengo más oportunidad de ser feliz que con cualquier otro. Adiós Edward, no quiero volver a hablarte, espero me recuerdes con cariño, yo espero solo recordarte como un buen amigo algún día.-

Esa fue mi despedida de Edward Cullen, el hombre que ame y odie, no he vuelto a saber de el en 3 meses, mas que se fue a vivir a Alaska con su tía Carmen y su tío Eleazar que es psicólogo. Intento no sentirme culpable de esa decisión, también intento que las cosas funcionen bien con Jake, salimos hace casi 3 meses y vamos bien, creo que empiezo a amarlo cada día un poquito mas, el no me presiona pues me ama y sigue cada día ganándose mi amor de a poquito y con detalles que me llenan. Y a Edward lo voy dejando atrás cada día y espero olvidarlo del todo en poco tiempo.

-Waoh! Prima cuantas cosas han pasado, tu historia es increíble, jamás pensé que tu historia con tu ex mejor amigo fuera tan intensa- a Nessie todo le sorprende, la amo por eso a sus 15 años su inocencia es increíble.

–Pues ya vez en 3 meses me pasó mucho y tú te lo perdiste, me hiciste mucha falta en esos momentos-

–Ay! Lo siento Bells no me imagine que todo esto ocurriera- Corrió a abrazarme, como necesite en este tiempo de los abrazos reconfortantes de mi Nessie!

**POV Edward**

–Ya han pasado casi 3 meses de aquel día tío, y aun no la olvido, no dejo de pensarla- Me encuentro recostado en el sillón del estudio donde mi tío me hace terapia, ha sido bueno este tiempo con el –Ya estoy seguro que no siento nada, nada de nada por un hombre, soy totalmente heterosexual, pero tampoco siento absolutamente nada por ninguna mujer que no sea ella, la única mujer que con solo pensarla me da escalofríos y siento mi corazón acelerarse es ella-

– ¿Entonces ya estas seguro de que aquel día que te beso encontraste el sentido y la chispa que no habías encontrado antes, encontraste aquello que te hacia sentir confundido en cuanto a tu sexualidad?- Pregunto mi tío seriamente, esperando una respuesta mientras que yo me sentaba para responderle viéndolo a los ojos.

–Si tío! Estoy tan seguro como que me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen, en eso beso sentí muchas cosas que jamás en mi vida había sentido, ni siquiera cuando hacia el amor con otras chicas sentí eso, y cuando bese a Derek estoy seguro que fue el alcohol, tío lo que sentí fue como si todo lo que había buscado erróneamente en otros lugares estaba a mi lado y me estrelle contra ello, esa chispa o esa luz del amor que necesitaba y buscaba en mi vida, aquella razón para componer sonatas en mi piano siempre fue ella. Bella era la luz que buscaba en mi oscuridad y a pesar de tenerla allí seguía tropezando segado por la falta de esa luz- suspire al por fin encontrar palabras que se acercaron remotamente a lo que sentía mi corazón.

–Querido sobrino, ya no tengo que diagnosticarte mas que un solo problema, pero para de este ni con mil terapias te curaras, Edward estas enamorado de esa muchacha, enamorado como solo se esta una sola vez en la vida, pero la pregunta es ¿ahora que sabes que la amas, que es ella lo que siempre has querido buscado y soñado que piensas hacer?- Esta pregunta era una difícil de contestar, después de aquel beso lleno de amor, locura, pasión, dolor y desesperación ella me grito que me amaba y también que ya no me quería hablar ni ver, me dijo claramente que aunque descubriera que me gustaban las mujeres no la buscara, porque ella olvidaría su amor por mi para intentarlo con Jacob.

–No lo se tío! Emmett y Jasper me cuentan que ella ahora es novia de un chico que la ama, la valora y la hace feliz, el mismo chico que si la vio cuando yo no la vi, que la levanto cuando por mi culpa cayo, no se que hacer tío, la amo pero ella me dijo que cuando me diera cuenta de que ella era la indicada no la buscara, porque ella ya no quería sentir nada por mi. Y tal vez tiene razón, sufrió mucho por mi, y ahora que ella esta haciendo su vida feliz no puedo llegar yo a pedirle que me ame y me de una oportunidad de repente.-

–Entonces la dejaras que continúe su vida y harás caso de lo que ella te dijo? ¿No te has preguntado que sucedería si vuelves y descubres que aun no te olvida, si descubres que aun te ama?- Mi tío parece serio, pero con un sonrisa que infundía valor y seguridad, a pesar de ser medio hermano de mi padre Carlisle se parece mucho a el. –Por su puesto que lo he pensado y con tan solo imaginarlo me lleno de emoción, me siento feliz y vivo de nuevo tío! Pero…- mi tío me corto.

–Entonces Edward? Que pero pondrás? Iras a recuperar el amor de la mujer de tu vida? O te piensas quedar toda tu vida soñando y lamentando al recordar lo que pudo haber sido?- mi tío tiene razón! No puedo ser tan cobarde, una vez fui ciego.

–Tío yo…-

FIN? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>1 Tracy: es uno de los personajes del libro que Bella le comentaba a Edward "<em>El Club de los Corazones Solitarios".. <em>Ella descubre que su amor platónico y uno de los chicos mas populares es Gay. **

Bueno.. gracias por leer mi primer Bella/Edward.. fue una idea q surgio en mi anormal cabezota despues d leer ese libro y recordar lo q le sucedio a Tracy..

Tambien kiero disculparme por si alguna d ustedes lee mis otras historias.. no es q no las kiera terminar, en realidad una de ellas esta terminada pero en mi computadora (que esta dañada) y aunque kisee volver a hacer el final aun no logro q me kede como el q hice primero.. y en cuentoo a la otra historiaa sucede mas o menos lo mismo.. los siguientes capitulos estan en la pc dañada y tengo un blokeo.. igual prometo continuarlas..

Pronto volveran a leer d mii ;)

Preparence para un nefastoo lunes xD

Con Amor y muchas diculpas: Milii Clearwater ^^

Kiss and hugs


End file.
